Boo Moon Hotel
Boo Moon Hotel is a three-story mansion located in another small cage. It is the unknown course (labelled "?") in Luigi's Mansion 64. Unlike most other courses, Boo Moon Hotel is one of the rare courses that is not accessed via a painting. Instead, Luigi must travel to the mansion's courtyard (after he has collected twelve Starlings) and defeat the Big Boo behind the fountain. The Boo will drop a small cage containing the course. Luigi gets teleported to Boo Moon Hotel upon entering this cage. The level is bounded by what appears to be the bars of a cage, like the one in the entrance to the course. The background is that of a moonlit night in a dark forest but without blizzard-sounding wind. Boo Moon Hotel is inhabited by Big Boo himself. There is a small shack on the side of the mansion that has a lift to the basement. In the center of the basement the large merry-go-round is absent. Mad Piano is also absent (a piano that comes to life and tries to bite Mario if he gets too close). Boo Moon Hotel is also without Big Mr. I. There is only one entrance into the main building, as the back door is blocked. The door into the small building near the Hotel is also blocked, and so the basement can only be accessed through the Hotel. Levels 'Star 1: Big Boo's Basement Combat' This fight is where the carousel fight was in Big Boo’s Haunt, except this time Luigi will have to go through the Hotel, since the elevator down is blocked. Go into the hotel and into the first door on the right. Drop down the hole to land in the water, and enter the nearby door. Big Boo is waiting for Luigi, although this fight is easier than the original since there are no small Boos, rotating platform or fire coming out of the paintings. 'Star 2: In the Basement' Head back down to the basement by dropping through the hole in the first room on the right. Instead of going into the round room, run around it and continue until the door on the wall in the shallow water. Go through the door and down the hallway until the elevator, which Luigi can ride up to get the star. 'Star 3: Race through the Backdoor' Vanish Cap required! This star is more of a race TO the backdoor, as the door itself is blocked off. Head around to the back of the hotel to grab the Vanish Cap. Quickly run back around and go through the front door. Enter the second door on the left and jump through the painting to reach the back room with the star. 'Star 4: Red Coin Hide 'N' Seek' # On top of the small building in front of the hotel # Behind the pillar in the lobby of the hotel # On the balcony through the first door on the left on the second floor # At the end of the hall, through the second door on the left on the second floor # Through the first door on the right on the second floor, in the middle of the hole in the ground (this coin is INVISIBLE). Make sure to land on the platform on the floor below because there is no way back up if Luigi falls down to the basement # On the third floor (through the first door on the right on the second floor) in the corner of the room # In the other corner of the 3rd floor room # On the back side of the roof 'Star 5: Magic Box Mysteria' Vanish Cap required! Back on the third floor, Luigi will see a wall with a picture of a moon. The star he seeks is on the other side of the picture. Grab the Vanish Cap located on the roof and quickly run back to the third floor, through the door on the balcony. Run through the painting and the star is hidden in the ! box in the back corner on the left 'Star 6: The Library's Secret' For this star Luigi must find the back entrance to the library on the second floor. Head into the first door on the left on the second floor and jump across the gap to the other balcony. Enter the door on the balcony and the star is in the hidden room. Enemies *Boo *Mr. I *Bookend *Scuttlebug *Killer Chair Category:Music-Mario Galaxy Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Ghost House Category:Level Category:Location